


Fairy Tail Next Generation One-Shots

by WordDreamer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Children, Developing Friendships, F/M, Growing Up Together, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordDreamer/pseuds/WordDreamer
Summary: Little one-shots of my Fairy Tail Next Generation charactersSome of them are from my Wattpad account





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For other one-shots, there are some on my Wattpad account: Sakura456

New Member 

 

She didn't understand why everyone was crowded around the child. Hikari knew that babies were cute and the mothers doted over them often, but she didn't understand with this little one in Wendy's arms. She was small and not to mention, squishy. Her body also seemed smaller as Hikari examined her. Her face was small and red as well.

She cocked her head to the side, examining the small girl. " Why is she small?" 

Lucy laughed at her daughter as she picked her up. "Well, she was just born. All babies look like that Hikari."

"Your parents looked like this too," Wendy added. 

The young girl looked up at her mother with confusion written all over. "Mama and Papa?"

Lucy nodded, " Yes Mama and Papa. By the way Wendy, should we let the boys in now? Romeo was panicking earlier when you went into labor."

" He's here?"

" I asked Happy to go and get him from his job. No one should miss seeing their newborn."

Hikari saw the sky maiden's face light up. " Yes please. He would be pleased to see her."

The young girl climbed onto the bed as her mother joined the men outside. She watched as Romeo slowly stepped into the room, light glittering in his eyes. " How are you both?"

" A little tired, but we're both fine," Wendy replied as he walked over. " She's healthy the healers said. A strong set of lungs for sure."

" She's a screamer."

" Romeo, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked, looking around. 

" He went back to the guild to tell them the news. They all were excited he said."

" Maybe you should head back to the guild Hikari," Lucy suggested, kissing her daughter on the forehead. " You can tell the younger kids about the new member."

She agreed and walked out of the room, back to the guild.

~

When she opened the doors, the younger kids approached her with questions. Many, she could not answer without her parents.

" Was the baby cute?"

" What was the gender?"

" How small are they?"

" I don't know," Hikari muttered. " From what I know, she is really small and squishy."

" She?" Ryuu questioned. His younger sister nodded.

" You owe me a coin Ice!" he called over to Toro. " Hikari says the baby is a girl."

" You can't ask me for a coin when you haven't even seen it yourself!" he called back. " Besides, you don't know if Hikari is telling the truth or not."

" Aunt Wendy said it was a she."

" I believe Aunt Wendy more than you." 

" I heard from my mom that babies are really soft when they are born," Emma mentioned. She turned to Hikari. " Is it true?"

The young girl put her hand on her chin, " I didn't get to hold her. She looked soft, so maybe you're right Emma."

" Were her fingers tiny too?" Toshiko asked.

" They were!"

From the back, Masami sighed. "You and your thoughts about the child. She's just a baby, nothing to make a fuss over. She's just like us."

" You didn't get to see her Masami," Hikari said. " She's was cute and Wendy seemed to be fond of her."

" Because she's her child."

" Now, what are you talking about?"

The children looked up to find Levy, with a book in her hands. "You said the baby was a girl?" she asked, looking at each of them. Hikari nodded her head, with a smile on her face.  
Levy smiled. "I heard Natsu mention something about the baby, but I had originally thought he came here for food." 

" Either way, it sounds like Dad," Ryuu muttered.

~

When Wendy returned, the guild members looked at the new member with excitement in their eyes. Romeo had mentioned they named her Satu in honor of the guild. Hikari could have sworn she saw the guild master lift his head when he heard her name and smiled. 

" She is small," Gajeel agreed, crossing his arms. 

" She may be small, but she can cry," Wendy said. " The poor thing sounds like she's scared of everything."

" All babies tend to be like Wendy," Lucy said. " She needs to be closer to you and Romeo. She just wanted to be comforted."

" Or hungry," Natsu added.

" So you were right," Masami whispered to Hikari, away from the adults. " She is quite small. I never thought a human could be that tiny."

" She is tiny," Hikari agreed. " I heard Mama and Papa were like that when they were born too. Why are all humans born like that?"

Masami shrugged. " I don't know. How about you ask your parents and I can ask mine. Hopefully, Dad won't be uncomfortable when I ask."

" I had asked my parents about that once. I asked them where babies had come from because Tetsu was born not too long ago. I remember the day he came into the guild holding Levy's hand."

Masami shrugged. " Well, there's only one why to find out."

" What?"

" Ask them ourselves again and hope that they won't mutter in embarrassment."

Hikari chuckled nervously, knowing that her parents would be uncomfortable by her questions later tonight.


	2. New Generation

" Is this really a good idea?" Hikari asked, gazing up at her older brother who was climbing a tree. If he had slipped, it was possible that he could break something from that height. 

The white haired girl frowned," What is your idiot brother doing now?" Masami asked, crossing her arms. 

" We dared him to climb that tree without slipping," Toro said with a bit of pride in his voice. " I didn't think he could do it." 

Satomi turned to him. "So, you wanted him to prove himself. Though, you two could have made it a race. Then we wouldn't have to see him struggle." 

Hikari continued to watch her brother, making sure he doesn't fall. " I'm afraid that something bad will happen." 

" We all are," Emma said, clinging onto the young dragon slayer. " Ryuu is not a good climber. He can fall and hurt himself." 

" The worst he can do is break something," Masami said. She glanced at her older cousin. " Right Ari?" 

Ari, who had been watching from the start, nodded her head. "Right." 

" Well, I bet you three gold coins that he falls from that tree," Masami said to Toro.

" Like I said, he's going to fall. There's no point in betting that." 

" You know I can hear you fall from up here!" Ryuu called. " Don't worry Hikari! I'm almost to the top!" 

" That doesn't help my worry. You're still in that tree no matter what!" 

" Have some faith in the poor boy," Fumiko said. " He deserves some credit we're about to give him." 

Toro snickered. " It will be even funnier once he falls. Imagine from such a height too. I don't think he'll break something, more so a sprain." 

" I do not trust your reasoning Toro," Fumiko told him. 

The children continued to look up at their friend, making sure he doesn't fall. When he reached the top, they all sighed of relief. Though, in the mix, the branch broke and the young dragon slayer fell to the bottom. A snap echoed through the park, along with a scream. The group of kids stared in shock, seeing Ryuu in pain.

Masami moved closer to Hikari, ignoring his cries. " I told you." 

~  
They were furious.   
Hiikari never could imagine how many parents would be furious in their children and the fact they allowed Ryuu to climb such a height. The small group of kids sat down at the table, while Mirajane and Lucy stood over them. Hikari swore she could feel the power of their magic rubbing off. 

Mirajane crossed her arms, staring at the kids." Explain, why was he up in that tree in the first place?" 

Hikari looked up to gaze upon the demon, but retreated her eyes back to her lap. 

" Hikari, I trust you have something to say." 

" I don't." 

Lucy sighed. " Hikari, what happened that your brother fell from such a height?" 

She had opened her mouth, but Satomi explained it to them instead. " Some...of us wanted to know if he could make it to the top without falling. It was interesting to watch." 

" Was it interesting to see him fall and break his arm?" Mira asked. 

Masami scoffed. " Not the way you make it out to be Mom." 

" It's worse enough you were watching," Gray joined. He quickly glanced over at his son." Toro, say sorry when he's all better. That fall had an effect on him." 

Masami frowned, "He broke his arm." 

" Broke his arm and then fainted," Fumiko added. " Remember? You're the one who dragged him to the guild." 

" Not really. Honestly, if it can shut his mouth I'm fine with how he is at the moment." 

" Masami!" 

" There's no harm in me wishing such a thing. Ryuu is rude as is and isn't considerate about anyone else. So tell me, am I suppose to care about him?" 

Before Mirajane could answer, her daughter jumped off the table and sprinted out of the guild. It was silent for a moment before Mirajane turned to her long time friend. " I'm sorry Lucy." 

" Don't worry about it Mira." 

" It's a good thing Natsu isn't here," she said, with a sigh of relief. " Unless he would yell at the poor girl." 

" Where is Dad anyway?"

" On a job with Laxus and Erza." 

" Oh...that's why we weren't yelled at right away," Toro muttered. " That person saved our lives." 

" You mean your lives," Hikari corrected.

~

By evening, Ryuu had woken up in a small room with a cast wrapped around his arm. The young dragon slayer tried to move quickly, but was held back by his arm, wincing in pain. 

" Don't move around like that," Wendy told him. " You're still hurt from your fall." 

" What fall?" he asked. 

" The others said they dared you to climb the tallest tree that was in the park. And...you know the result of that now," she said, referring to his wrapped up arm. 

The young dragon slayer sat up in the bed and found Wendy feeding her daughter, covering her chest with a small blanket. " I-I didn't know you were-" 

" It's alright," she said, glancing down at her daughter. " Everyone is worried about you at the moment." 

" Worried? Oh? The others are in the guild?" He then let out a small chuckle. " That means Mom and Dad are giving them a hard scolding about this." 

" Actually, I think it's Mira. Natsu is out on a job with Laxus and Erza." 

" I'm screwed."   
The demon was lurking his way. 

~

By the time night came down, Natsu returned back to his home, where he was greeted by Lucy. As he sat down, he noticed the cast around his son's arm and the guilty look on his daughter's face. 

" What happened?" he asked. 

" A bet," Ryuu answered. 

" And lots of blood," Hikari added. 

" There was blood involved?" 

" When you fell, you hurt earned some cuts. Fumiko tried to bandage them up, but that didn't do any good. You needed Wendy's help." 

" And Wendy is still breast feeding Satu," Lucy said, putting plates on the table. " She wasted even more energy when it could have been used for Satu." 

Hikari looked down at her lap."We're sorry." 

" Sorry? I'm the one who fell from the tree!" 

" You didn't have to go," Hikari argued. " You wanted to prove Toro wrong." 

" If you were me, you would want to prove him wrong too." 

" Not to risk my life," she muttered under her breath. 

" As long as you're both okay," Natsu said, grabbing some meat. " Did you win the bet?" 

" Of course! I climbed the tree! All the way to the top!" 

" But you fell and hurt yourself," Lucy reminded him. " Natsu, don't encourage him into doing it again." 

" As long as he showed that Popsicle's son, it doesn't matter. He's alive." 

" This is a weird family," Hikari muttered under her breath. 

Lucy ruffled her daughter's hair, though there was a small smile appearing upon her lips. " I'm there with you Hikari."


End file.
